gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Gumball Island Ep 3 (Part 2)
Plot (Over challenge area) Jeff: Come in guys. (Team Incredible arrives.) Jeff: Meet the new Team Monkey. (Team Monkey comes in.) Jeff: '''Wlliam was voted out at the last Tribal Council. (Jeff is astounished at Darwin's necklace.) '''Jeff: Hey Darwin. Do you know what that is? Darwin: Oh, I just found this in the woods. It's my good luck charm. Jeff: Well Darwin, as pretty as it looks it's also valuable. That's a Hidden Immunity Idol. Darwin: What's that? Jeff: These are scattered throughout the island. If you find it, then you can use it at Tribal Council so that you're immune. Darwin: No way! Jeff: Any way, for today's challenge each team member will break open cocunuts and get as much cocunut juice in your mouth as you can. You will then climb this 12 ft. rock wall where you will spit out your cocunut juice into a large tube. First team to fill their tube will be safe from Tribal Council, no one's going home. Team Incredible, you will need to have 2 players sit out this challenge. I'll give you a minute to strategize. (1 minute later) Jeff: Alright, Alan and Carrie are sitting out. Ready set GO! (Everybody starts smashing cocunuts.) (Teri attempts to smash a cocunut but can't.) Teri: It's no use, I can't smash these anyhow. Gumball: Don't worry Teri, I'll help you. Teri: Oh thanks Gumball. (Emily oversees this.) Emily: Oh that two timing, smack face jerk! (Emily quickly smashes open a cocunut and gets juice in her mouth.) (Meanwhile) Miss Simian:' '''There is NO way I'm losing again! (Miss Simian smashes three coconuts in a row and drinks the juice.) '''Jeff:' Miss Simian and Emily are neck in neck as they start scaling the wall. Gumball: Come on Emily! (Emily reaches the top of the wall and spits out her juice.) (Miss Simian reaches the top of the wall and spits out her juice.) Jeff: '''Miss Simian with a slight lead. '''Emily: NO! (Emily is gaining adrenaline, and jumps off the wall.) Jeff: Wow! Emily just took a big jump that's not slowing her down. (Miss Simian smashes open a cocunut and drinks the juice.) Jeff: No Miss Simian, you must give your other teammates a turn. Miss Simian: WHAT?! That's outrageous! (Miss Simian spits her juice into Darwin's mouth.) Miss Simian: Now GO! (Darwin speeds towards the wall.) Emily: Here you go my precious. Gumball: Um. thanks. (Gumball smashes the cocunut and drinks the juice.) (Gumball speeds towards the wall.) Jeff: Team Monkey with a two cocounut lead. Emily: I don't understand! How come she gets to smash open three cocounuts? Jeff: Emily, you could've done the same. Emily: Why didn't you TELL ME?! Jeff: This is Survivor. (Darwin reaches the top of the wall and spits out his juice.) Jeff: Team Monkey has their tube half full. (Darwin decides to jump off the wall, but faceplants into the ground.) Penny: Is he alright? (Darwin remains on the ground.) (Gumball spits out his juice, and remians at the top realizing what has happened.) Miss Simian: Oh this doesn't matter. We have a lead to maintain. Jeff: Not so fast Miss Simian. On account of an injury, we need to restart this challenge. Miss Simian: I DON'T THINK SO! Jeff: In the contract that you signed, it stated that in the event of an emergency, the challenge MUST be restarted. Miss Simian: LOOK! DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?! Jeff: Are you aware that we are outside? Miss Simian: WHATEVER! OUR TEAM IS YET TO WIN A CHALLENGE! AND I WILL NOT HAVE THAT MOMENT OF VICTORY BE SOILED BECAUSE SOME AQUATIC MAMMAL TRIED TO REPEAT WHAT I JUST DID! SO WE ARE GOING TO CONTINUE THIS CHALLENGE! Jeff: '''Maybe we can work something out. '''Miss Simian: FINE! (Jeff and Miss Simian walk away into an office.) Jeff: This right here is a photostated copy of the contract. We can't continue the challenge, and you don't want to restart is that right? Miss Simian: Exactly. Jeff: What about if we make Team Monkey the unaminous winner? Miss Simian: Indeed. Jeff: I'll just have to consult with the producers. Miss Simian: Of course. (10 minutes later back at the challenge area.) Penny: What's taking them so long? Gumball: We know Miss Simian. Jeff and her are probably in a heated arguement. (Darwin slowly gets up.) Darwin: Ow! What's going on? Penny: Miss Simian and Jeff are in a big arguement. Darwin: If only I can watch the arguement. Penny: Are you OK? Darwin: Yeah I'm fine. (Miss Simian and Jeff return.) Penny: Well. What happened? Jeff: Team Monkey wins immunity! Gumball: WHAT?! Jeff: Team Monkey, you finally won. You are safe from Tribal Council, no one's going home tonight. Team Incredible, I'll see you at Tribal Council where one of you will be voted out. (Meanwhile) Mr.Small: So who are we going to vote out tonight? Gumball: It's quite obvious. Hector hasn't been doing ANYTHING. Must I mention that he destroyed camp? Carrie: Well I think Emily should go home. Emily: WHAT?! Team Monkey was winning but I sensed they could lose. But then Darwin hurt himself and Miss Simian HAD to throw a fit! (in confessional) Teri: I somewhat agree with Carrie. Emily's becoming a huge distraction for me and Gumball. And I just think things would be better off if she left. Emily: Teri is going down. (out) TRIBAL COUNCIL (Team Incredible comes in.) Jeff: Emily, how do you feel around Teri? Emily: Well I think that Emily is a jerk. She is too busy hitting on Gumball, MY BOY! Jeff: Teri, do you think that Emily's creating a hostile environment for you? Teri: No. But I think that she's trying to drag Gumball into something that we all know he doesn't want to be. Gumball: Just for the record Emily, there's nothing between us. And there's also nothing between me and Teri. We're just friends. Jeff: Hector, what do you think the others think of you as? Hector: It's cool between all of us. They're all my friends, I may make some mistakes sometimes but they forgive me. Gumball: Yeah. Like when you destroyed camp. Hector: That was an accident. I promise I won't do that again. Jeff: Hector, are you sure you're not worried tonight going into the vote considering you destroyed camp? Hector: Again Jeff, everyone here's my friend, they'll never vote me out. Jeff: Okay with that it's time to vote. (Everyone votes.) (Jeff returns with the ballot box.) Jeff: If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and they'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so. (No one responds.) Jeff: Alright, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the Tribal Council area immediately, I'll read the votes. First vote, Hector. Jeff: Second vote, Teri, one vote Teri one vote Hector. Jeff: Emily, one vote Teri, one vote Emily, one vote Hector. Jeff: Hector, two votes Hector, one vote Emily, one vote Teri. Jeff: Hector, three votes Hector, one vote Emily, one vote Teri. Jeff: 3rd person voted out of Survivor Gumball Island, Hector. Four votes that enough bring me your torch. (Hector comes up with his torch.) Jeff: '''Hector, tribe has spoken. (Jeff extinguishes Hector's torch.) (Hector leaves) '''Jeff: Well tonight was a crazy one considering all the puzzeled events. Grab your torches head back to camp. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island